justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Promiscuous
"Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado ft.'' Timbaland'' is featured on Just Dance 3 ''and ''Just Dance Wii 2. Dancers 'P1' P1 is a woman. Her hair is magenta and ponytailed low and to the side. Her shirt is tied up and is also wearing a sea-green top. Her pants are magenta like her hair, with a blue and yellow belt and her shoes are sea-green and appear to be kitten heel boots. Remake In the remake, her hair is in a deep shade of red, as are her pants. Her jacket is in a shade of teal, as is her belt. 'P2' P2 is a man. He is wearing a teal bandana, which covers his purple hair, on his head. His tank top is teal, his pants are blue, his belt is magenta. His shoes are magenta, blue, and sea-green. Remake In the remake, his bandana is in a dark shade of violet. His top is purple, his bracelet is teal, and his teal jeans with purple pockets are held up by a dark red belt. Promiscuous coach 1@2x.png|P1 Promiscuous coach 1 big.png|P1 Promiscuous coach 2@2x.png|P2 Promiscuous coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The routine takes place in a room full of spirals of color-changing pumping lines; they interchange between blue, teal, and pink. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: P2 put your hands on your hips. P1 throw your right arm over your head. Gold Move 2: For both dancers, swing your hands out, at the same time. It occurs during "Wait!". File:Fe3Ipdnc484z.png|Gold Moves 1&3 (P2) File:Dfn5RaOl3guy.png|Gold Moves 1&3 (P1) File:YIhxhDL2lqr2.png|Gold Move 2 Promiscous GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Promiscous GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Mashup: Mashup has a total of '''3 Gold Moves: All: Same as Classic Mode (Shown above) File:Fe3Ipdnc484z.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P2) File:Dfn5RaOl3guy.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) File:YIhxhDL2lqr2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup Promiscuous has an unlockable Duet Mashup on Just Dance 3. Dancers (no repeats) *'Promiscuous' (JD3) *Mugsy Baloney (JD2) *Hot Stuff (JD2) *Katti Kalandal (JD2) *Barbie Girl (JD2) *Somethin' Stupid (JD3) Trivia *This is the first song by Nelly Furtado in the game series. It is followed by ''Maneater''. *The lines hit it, with nothing on, and bring that on ''(when Nelly says it) are censored. However when Timbaland says "bring that on" right afterwards, it isn't censored, and when he says ''I'm a freak, it isn't censored either, even though freak is usually censored. *When playing the Mashup on Xbox 360, the pictograms look thinner. *This is the first song to have a Duet Mashup before Just Dance 2015. The second and last one is ''Baby Zouk''. **This is the only song before Just Dance 2015 to have a Duet Mashup for a song that was not made by Ubisoft. * The Wii and PlayStation 3 versions have a visible platform, while on the Xbox 360 version, it looks invisible. * In the Mashup, the ''Hot Stuff ''coaches have swapped color schemes. Gallery Promiscuosremake.png|Promiscuous Promiscuousmashup.png|Promiscuous (Mashup) promiscuous.jpg|Promiscuous (Remake) promiscuousmenu.png|Promiscuous on Just Dance 3 images (17).jpg|Gameplay promiscuous pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous ft. Timbaland File:Just Dance 3 - Promiscuous - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 3 - Promiscuous (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:00's Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Julia Spiesser